Sometimes a Fantasy
Sometimes a Fantasy is the third episode of the third season and the 39th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Summary Meredith begins dating, so Derek and Finn compete against each other, Derek managing to win her over with delicious surgeries for her, while Finn musters home made ice dream. George annoys Callie by scaring her patient away, Mark annoys Addison by missing his flight and Cristina is annoyed by Burke becoming depressed. Alex deals with a young superhero (or CIPA patient) while Izzie tries to return to the hospital, but can't get past the front door. Plot The scene starts with Meredith lying on her bed fantasizing. Derek is by her side and greets her good morning to which she answers back and kisses him. He then greets Finn. Meredith turns around, says hi to Finn and kisses him also. He asks her if she had a good sleep and she answers not really. Derek asks if she wants to get some now and she still replies not really. They both kiss her on the cheek and then she suddenly wakes up when she hears a loud noise. Meredith tosses in her bed trying to sleep again but gave up when George wakes her up after stumbling on one of Callie's boxes. Meredith checks him out and tells him she was having a really good dream and he ruined it. George apologizes while trying to arrange the boxes. He complains that Callie's stuff is all in the house. Meredith says that it's okay and she doesn't mind. He tells Meredith to kick her out but she says he told her she could move in. George replies that she told her that she could stay for a couple of days. He complains that it has been over a week and now boxes are in the house. Callie then comes out of the bathroom with just a towel on and tells them to wait for a while since there is no more hot water. She then rummages through the boxes. Izzie then shows up asking if she can get a ride with them to Seattle Grace Hospital. Meredith is suprised and asks her if she really is going to the hospital. Izzie says she's gonna talk to the chief to see about coming back. Callie turns to George and Meredith and tells them that it's great that Izzie's coming back. Meredith smiles but George replies that the towel Callie's using is his. Callie approaches George, takes off the towl and hands it back to him. Meredith's shocked and George leaves. Callie jokes that he is moody in the mornings. Meredith agrees and Callie turns away. At the hotel, Mark tells Addison that he can not leave today and that he could change his flight. Addison disapproves and tells him that she's sober now and that there is work to go to, planes to catch and real lives to live. She thanks Mark for the sex and tells him she feels much better now. She says goodbye and asks him if needs a cab to go to the airport. Mark pulls her and lays her on the bed. Cristina comes out of their room and sees Burke on the couch playing with a ball with his good hand. She suggests that he tries his bad hand. Burke stands up, throws using that hand and hits a cup and says it works. Cristina replies that there's coffee on the floor but decides to clean it up. He tells her to leave it and that it doesn't matter. Izzie is on her way to the hospital with George, Callie and Meredith. Callie tells George that since her shift ends before his that maybe she could have a key to the house. George doesn't like the idea and tells her that he likes that they leave together. Izzie stops walking and the three turn around and wait for her. She tells them inside. Meredith tells her that everything is gonna be fine. Bailey is on her side and the chief will put on his angry face but assures her that he is also on her side. George tells her that everybody wants her back inside the hospital. She tells them to go ahead and that she was gonna practice her speech first. The chief is telling Bailey that he didn't ask her to convince Izzie to come in. She says that she was the one who convinced her. He tells her that there is a series of disciplinary measures that Izzie has to go through. Bailey tells him that he should explain them to her. He says that he hasn't agreed to those. Bailey defends Izzie that she didn't commit a crime and that she was her intern. If the chief would want to blame somebody, it should be Bailey. She tells him that he should talk to Izzie when she comes in and that he should remember all the surgeons who has lapses in judgment that led to someone dying. She finishes of by saying the chief should remember all the mistakes that he made when he was young and stupid. Chief stands up and reminds Bailey he's the boss. She tells him she meant no disrespect. He asks her if this is important to her personally. She replies that it is and very personally. He tells her that being the boss isn't as gratifying as it used to be. She agrees and tells her to get out of the room. Cristina and Meredith are walking down the halway and Cristina is complaining that she was on her knees cleaning the coffee mess and Burke is just lying on the couch playing with himself and not in a good way. Meredith tells her that Burke is recovering from surgery and reminds her of studies on recoveries and depression in cervical patients which Cristina has read. Cristina replies that he is not a patient and that he is Preston Burke. She thinks that he is milking it and has her fetching his food and other stuff. Elevator door opens with Derek bringing coffee for Meredith. He greets her and she tells him that she had a dream last night. He asks if he was bringing her coffee and she tells him that he was not bringing her coffee but coffee's good. Derek tells her that he was told that dating starts with a casual invitation over a cup of coffee. He then invites her to dinner. He turns to Cristina and asks her if that was casual to which she just mumbled yes. He leaves and tells her he'll pick her up at 8. Meredith smiles and the elevator opens again and out comes Finn. He tells her she was worth the detour since he wasn't really in the neighborhood. She tells him she had a dream about him last night. He asks if it was a good dream and she tells him it was. Finn asks what he was doing. Cristina butts in and also asks what he was doing. Meredith couldn't answer and instead ask what he's bringing. He tells her he's brought her coffee cake to soften her so when he asks her to dinner she'll say yes. Cristina sort of reminds Meredith that she's not free. Finn then asks if she's free for lunch. She asks him if he's volunteering to eat hospital food. He tells her he loves hospital food. Date is set for 1 'o clock. Cristina comfronts Meredith about her dream and asks her if it was a threesome. Meredith just smiled. Cristina then tells her that just when she thought she was boring, she raises. Meredith's happy that she's dating and that it comes with snacks. Alex sees Izzie still in front of the hospital. She tells him she's going in to see the chief. Alex is happy about it. He's in a hurry though because he's late. Izzie still doesn't move from her spot. Alex is now inside the hospital and tells Cristina and Meredith that it's good Izzie's back. He grabs a bite of Meredith's coffee cake. Meredith tells him she's dating. Bailey greets them and they all turn to her with Alex wiping his mouth and Cristina still chewing. She tells them of their assignments. Meredith's in charge of the discharge forms, Cristina is will Derek, Alex with Addison and George was requested by Callie in Orthopedics. Cristina asks if Bailey was smiling. George tells Meredith that Dr. Torres has requested him. Meredith tells him to tell Callie that he's not ready to move in together. She suggests that George tries dating and says dating is fun. Alex is at the station when Addison asks him if he's ready. Her phone rings as he approaches her. She tells Alex to find something to do in the pit. Alex tells her that it's a personal problem but instead of answering, she tells him to go. Alex jumps for joy as soon as he can't be seen by Addison. Alex is given a patient by the staff. He checks it out and introduces himself. The little girl, Megan, tells him that it's not as bad as it looks. The mother says that she fell on the playground and that there was a lot of blood so they brought her in. The father explains that she just plays rough. They hand in her medical file and Alex learns that she was adopted. Alex then proceeds to interviewing Megan after telling her parents to go to the nurse station for some documents. As he checks on her, he notices a wound on her left forearm held together by staples. She reasons that she fell from her bike. He suspects abuse from the parents which Megan strongly denies. She tells him that she didn't want to go to the doctor so she stapled herself. She wants Alex to fix her leg so they could go home. He tells her she couldn't go with her parents than she tells him that she couldn't be hurt and even ask him to punch her in the stomach. He tells her that she will need some shots since the staples are pretty deep. She says she doesn't need one and pulls them one by one much to Alex's amazement. She asks him to come closer and says she has superpowers. Derek and Cristina are in a patient's room discussing his case. The wife tells their baby that the doctors will be chopping his brain because he is a big dummy. He replies that he's having 5 seizures a day and that she won't leave the baby alone with him. She thinks he is a danger to the baby and he knows he is that's why he his having the surgery to stop the seizures and for him to be able to take care of the baby. She finally agrees. Alex finds Bailey and tells her of Megan's situation. She tells him to call Social Services and to run a cold pressure test on her to test her response to pain. George meets Callie and asks if she requested him. She tells him that he was weird in the morning. He tells her that he was not and that mornings are weird for a lot of people. She accepts his explanation and introduces him to her patient. George notices that he has had 3 previous surgeries the past year and that now, he's having an ankle replacement. Callie tells him that they've waited for a year for a match. She then left George to do the work ups. Alex comes back to Megan bringing a basin of iced-cold water. She asks where her parents are and Alex says they're talking to some woman. She tells him she's not a moron and that they're talking to a social worker. He tells her that her bruises and cuts are not normal. She explains that she gets in fights because she's stronger than other kids and that she defends smaller kids. She again tells him to punch her in the stomach but Alex replies that they should just stick to the water. He even challenges her to a race to which she obliged. After several second, Alex starts to be uncomfortable while Megan just goes on talking. Addison walks in at Joe's bar and meets up with Mark. She wonders how he could have missed his flight. Mark tells her that the plane is grounded due to bad weather. He then asks her to stay but she refused because she still has work. He doesn't listen and orders a coffee for her. Back in the hospital, Alex has been really uncomfortable while Megan looks very much okay. Finally, Alex gives up, yelling in pain. She tells him that she didn't feel a thing and that nobody ever believes her. She also tells him that a kid had to punch her 25 times in the stomach and once with a baseball bat. Cristina is doing some pre-op work ups for her patient. The husband says that it is almost done but the wife says it isn't. Cristina agrees with her since he still has to go through how many weeks of recovery. She tells her that recoveries can be hell. While talking, the husband feels a seizure coming but the ladies don't listen. Cristina is just in time to catch the baby when he started seizing again. Derek checks on the husband while Cristina explains what happened. The husband is concerned if the baby's okay. Derek tells them that the surgery will help so the wife agrees since they really don't have much of a choice. Meredith and Cristina go out and talk to Ozzie who still hasn't talked to the chief. After a few small talks, Meredith comes back in to get ready for her lunch date with Finn. Cristina follows.